


dancing with the devil

by 4dreamie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Choking, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, devil au, ten in the devil while taeyong is his favorite human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4dreamie/pseuds/4dreamie
Summary: His sun kissed skin glowed under the neon lights, he sure looked like he was made by the gods, but his smile told me he came from underground. His eyes held all the lights from heaven and above, but when he offered me his hand, and hugged mine, i knew he was leading me straight to hell and I wasn’t complaining.





	dancing with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> this was strongly inspired by _baby don't stop_ and _baby don't like it_ , especially taeyong's iconic knife play line

_ Taeyong had dreamt of it, the gleaming blade caressing his warm skin, the dark blood trickling along the soft ridges of his figure staining the pale satin sheets endlessly. _

_ His vulnerable figure lay beside the man, his soft skin illuminated by the dim lights filtering through the billowing curtains. Ten listened intently to the sounds of the city below, picturing the damp allies with neon signs hanging themselves above the lonesome souls wandering through the night. _

_ Shadows crept through the night, consuming his conscious as his gaze fell upon Taeyong’s neck. Ten’s fingers itched to grasp his lithe neck, constricting until he’s crying and thrashing frantically; his mind yearning to see the life leave Taeyong's bleary gaze. _

_ Stirring gently, his tired gaze fell upon his boyfriend. Taeyong smiled gently, snuggling close, idly tracing the defined ridges of Ten’s chest with his gaze. _

_ “Can’t sleep?” _

_ Ten let out a soft murmur at his words, pressing his lips to Taeyong’s hair endearingly. _

_ “Neither can I-” _

_ Taeyong’s soft gaze met Ten’s own as he leant closer. His gaze shifted to Taeyong’s plush lips, recalling the many nights they had been of service to him. The satin sheets rustled quietly as Taeyong caressed his jaw gently, his lips melding with his own. Ten’s mind grew hazy as the other’s nimble fingers threaded through his disheveled locks. His slouched shoulders tensed as he tangled his fingers into Taeyong’s own soft tresses. _

_ His lips grew feverish as he crawled over Taeyong, his hands moving to the soft skin of his collarbone. Touches full of need. _

_ “Tell me what you want,” Ten murmured in a hushed tone, tantalizingly letting his lips ghost over Taeyong’s own. _

_ Mumbling a response, Taeyong’s impatient hands irksomely tugged on Ten’s briefs. _

_ Annoyed, Ten swatted his hands away, his fingers wrapping around the column of Taeyong’s throat menacingly. Surrendering, Taeyong’s gaze met his own. Clouded by lust and swimming with disgust, his dark eyes searched his own. Momentarily, he recalled how Ten’s usual gaze, the different shades of brown flecking together like warm chocolate, disappearing as he smiled, his eyes crinkling. _

_ Ten sat back, drawing his hand to the elastic of his boxers. Taeyong squirmed in anticipation, his thighs brushing the demon.  _

_ He halted, his entrancing gaze falling over Taeyong’s figure. His gaze grew questioning as the devil boy seemed to lose himself in thought. _

_ Ten’s mind wandered to his earlier thoughts, Taeyong’s pristine skin feeling empty without the bruises of lust blooming. Taeyong’s expression seemed placid and barren; Ten envisioned his pained expression, tears brimming his eyes as terror coursed through his being.  _

_ Gently, his hand cupped Ten’s cheek as he sat up, the cold metal of the ring upon his finger interrupting the man’s thoughts. _

_ “What is it?” _

_ He ignored Taeyong’s question, pushing him back onto his back gruffly. He freed his cock, his briefs straining around his thighs. He stroked himself, his stiff length weeping. Hypnotized, Taeyong watched the erotic sight, drawing his legs from beneath Ten. His calloused fingertips brushed Taeyong’s soft skin as his guided his thighs around his hips. Carelessly, Ten brushed Taeyong’s brief’s aside, letting a finger glide along the vein on the underside of his cock. Taeyong’s lips parted at the familiar sensation, his slick heat yearning for Ten’s agile touch. _

_ Slowly, he guided himself into Taeyong, gingerly pressing his swollen tip on him. Taeyong’s heartbeat seemed to echo in his ears, his breath heavy in anticipation. _

_ “I’m still tight-” he interrupted, Ten’s lack of foreplay making him wince. _

_ He ignored him once more, determinedly guiding his stiff length past his hole.  _

_ Taeyong winced, gripping Ten’s robust biceps, his nails pestering his porcelain skin. A grunt of discomfort left him as Ten pressed his hilt to his ass. A sigh of content left him as Taeyong engulfed his pulsating cock, his tongue darting out to swiftly moisten his dry lips. _

_ His hips drew back slowly, his blunt nails digging into the bottom’s hips. _

_ “A-Ah-” Taeyong whispered, his clutch constricting. _

_ Several weak gasps escaped Taeyong as Ten trudged forward, his broad chest expanding with each deep breath. He drew back once more, grunting as he sharply thrust his hips forward. _

_ The bed creaked gently as loud gasps echoed, sharp grunts following. _

_ He was rough, the sensation rugged. _

_ His damp fringe gathered as a veil, hiding his smoldering gaze. _

_ “Keep going-” Taeyong managed, tears gathering. _

_ Wincing, Taeyong nails dug into the demon’s warm skin angrily. He murmured to himself quietly, watching as his shaft disappeared into Taeyong repeatedly. His nostrils flared as a guttural growl escaped him, his taut chest tensing. _

_ Ten’s rough nature in bed usually left Taeyong’s soft body bruised and sore nights on end. But he couldn’t help but crave the delicious pain he felt after each round. Each fiery touch he placed on Taeyong’s body always sent him closer to the burning feeling of Hell. _

_ Ten wasn’t human in the slightest. But when his long digits constricted Taeyong’s throat and made the man’s vision blurred he seemed to resemble an angel. Though he was far from one. _

_ “Fuck,” he hissed. _

_ Taeyong brought his hand to his mouth to muffle the cries, squirming beneath him. _

_ His thighs tensed, his jaw clenching. Moments later, Ten came, his warm seed spewing into Taeyong’s stomach. _

_ Taeyong’s figure limply stilled, his chest heaving with each rapid breath. _

_ He leant down pushing his shirt up, revealing his nipples. Ten plush lips enclosed around an erect nipple, his teeth grazing the sensitive bud. Taeyong’s fingers wove into his soft hair, tugging harshly. _

_ “Ten-” _

_ A whine escaped his as his hand fondled the other bud, tweaking Taeyong’s nipple with his calloused fingers. _

_ Ten drew back, his gaze meeting the other’s briefly. His gaze seemed to harden as his thoughts from earlier recurred. _

_ He groped his nipple roughly, earning a wince. Taeyong swatted his hands away, his palms colliding with his sturdy chest as he yelled at Ten. _

_ “Asshole!” _

_ The devil grinned to himself bitterly, taking each of the sudden shoves Taeyong heaved against his taut chest- _

Taeyong promptly awoke from his nightmare, an unsteady exhale escaping him as he sat up.

Warily, he glanced around the dim room; his chest rose and fell rhythmically before slowing. He let his lashes fluttered, a sigh escaping him as his mind rewound the erotic dream.

His nostrils flared in anger as he scorned himself silently for having such an explicit dream about the forbidden entity. Again.

He let his face meet his pillow as he fumed to himself. A muffled groan sounded as he felt his desire in his boxers, the urge to touch himself crippling.

“You okay?” 

Taeyong cast his gaze to his roommate, Yuta.

“I’m fine,” Taeyong lied, turning away before yanking the covers over himself.


End file.
